Sanvers
• Agents Dating — Alex is "FBI", Maggie's a cop }} Sanvers is the femslash ship between Alex and Maggie from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Season 2 Alex first meets Maggie at a crime scene, where she is frustrated by Maggie's wavering any FBI authority. They continue to cross paths and Alex finds herself drawn to Maggie. When Maggie invites Alex to go on a stakeout at an illegal underground alien death match ring, Alex finds herself nervous as if on a date. They start to hang out and Alex realizes she has feelings for Maggie and realizes she is gay, which prompts her to share it with Kara. Alex confesses her feelings for Maggie, but Maggie is wary of dating someone who's just finding out about this new part in their life. Alex thinks that Maggie doesn't feel the same way and is utterly devastated. Alex tries to move on, but Maggie soon confesses that she had her own reasons for being hesitant and they finally start dating. Maggie opens up about her past relationships and traumatic experience with her homophobic parents, while Alex gradually learns what her new life is. They are incredibly happy together and, following Kara's advice to keep Maggie close, Alex proposes. Season 3 The season opens showing that Maggie accepted Alex's proposal and the two are happily engaged. However, Alex soon realizes that Maggie doesn't want children, while she does. Alex hides this from Maggie and continues planning their wedding, hoping that the feeling will pass or that Maggie will change in her min the future. This does not end up being the case and they end their engagement and part ways. Fanon The ship quickly gained interest after casting news announced that Maggie, an out lesbian character in comics, would be a new character in season 2. The fandom exploded after episode 5 "Crossfire" confirmed that Alex was also a lesbian, though closeted at the time, and was attracted to Maggie. Sanvers shippers were very upset to find out that Maggie's actresses would only be returning for the first half of season 3, thus meaning Sanvers would likely breakup. This ended up being true and the breakup itself was met with a most negative reaction by fans who felt like Alex's want for children was out of character. On AO3, Sanvers is the second most written ship within the Supergirl (TV 2015) tag; Alex's most written, as well as and Maggie's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Maggie/Alex on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The Sanvers' break-up is due to Floriana Lima (Maggie Sawyer) leaving Supergirl. However, she has said that she would like to return. Supergirl's Floriana Lima previews emotional Maggie reunion (October 2017) * Sanvers has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ships list several times: ** It was the third most reblogged ship the week ending May 8th 2017May 8th 2017. ** It was the sixth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017and the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. ** It was the seventh most reblogged ship the week ending May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017. ** It was the fourteenth most reblogged ship the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. Gallery 303sanvers.jpeg|Far From The Tree 303fiancées.jpeg|Far From The Tree 303magalex.jpeg|Far From The Tree 301sanvers.jpeg|Girl Of Steel 219sanvers.jpeg|Alex 217magalex.jpeg|Distant Sun 217sanvers.jpeg|Distant Sun sanvers.jpeg|Homecoming 213sanvers.jpeg|Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk 213couple.jpeg|Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk 211sanvers.jpeg|The Martian Chronicles 203sanvers.jpeg|Welcome To Earth Notes and References Navigation